


Morning, Noon and Night

by Bomzhechmo



Category: Di Wang Gong Lue, The Emperor's Strategy, 帝王攻略 | Di Wang Gong Lue (Cartoon), 帝王攻略 | Dìwáng Gōnglüè (animation)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo/pseuds/Bomzhechmo
Summary: О любви Чу Юаня и Дуань Байюэ в разное время суток





	1. Полуночные желания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning, Noon and Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427355) by [shadowkingsoffantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy). 



Кожа Чу Юаня была мягкой, словно первый, только что выпавший снег. Она пахла дорогими чернилами и сандаловым деревом.

Дуань Байюэ любил проводить губами по этой молочной коже, держа Чу Юаня в своих объятьях. Прижиматься нежными, как лепестки их сливы, поцелуями к его плечам до тех пор, пока напряженные мышцы под его осторожными прикосновениями не расслабились бы окончательно. Он любил проводить пальцами по его шелковистым темным прядям, упиваться пренебрежительными вздохами своего любимого, будто они были всем, в чем нуждался Дуань Байюэ.

Он любил заботиться о Чу Юане.

Любил показывать, как сильно дорожит им.

Лунный свет просачивался через открытое окно королевских покоев, отбрасывая легкие тени на тонкие черты лица Чу Юаня, полностью расслабленные и свободные от стресса, отличные от тех, какими они были днем. Серебряная жемчужина, висящая в чернильно-черном небе, была единственным свидетелем этого момента (одного из многих) между императором и князем Синаня.

Дуань Байюэ еще несколько мгновений наблюдал за спящим императором, его глаза бродили по прекрасному телу, задерживались на ярких цветах, распустившихся на его коже, прошлись по ключицам, груди и ниже…

Небольшие метки удовлетворили скрытое в сердце князя чувство собственничества — этот скрытый огонь, что горел ярче, чем сверкающие звезды, когда дело касалось чего-то, связанного с Чу Юанем.

Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы их жизнь была именно такой.

Чаще, чем иногда.

Это был бы простой мир, где ничего, кроме них, не имело бы значения.

Ни Китай, ни Юннань, ни бесконечные опасности, ни продолжение императорской династии, а только они.

Так, чтобы они были завернуты в шелковые простыни и разделяли тепло и любовь на двоих.

Так, чтобы после восхода солнца над горными вершинами они могли бы позволить себе поспать еще чуть-чуть, прежде чем Чу Юань закопошился бы и встал, чтобы найти, чем заняться.

Так беззаботно, чтобы, когда Чу Юань _попытался_ бы встать, Дуань Байюэ мог бы обнять его за талию, притянуть любимого обратно в кровать и удерживать его там еще час, осыпая теплыми, горячими поцелуями каждый _дюйм_ его тела.

Так, чтобы потом они могли бы провести время в ванне вместе, чтобы он вымыл волосы Чу Юаня, нежно массируя кожу его головы, чтобы он мог уделить ему время и показать, как сильно дорожит им, потому что у них не было бы проблем, требующих срочного решения.

Так, чтобы они смогли спокойно посидеть рядом, чтобы он смог покормить Чу Юаня супом, даже если бы тот ворчал о том, что он уже не младенец. Не было бы никаких утренних собраний, требующих присутствия, а поэтому у них было бы время на то, чтобы спокойно позавтракать и поговорить, они могли бы позволить себе делать паузы в разговоре, чтобы поцеловать костяшки пальцев другого, показывая свою привязанность. Они могли бы вдоволь насладиться теплым чувством, возникающих в их груди от легкого оттенка цветущей сливы на щеках другого.

Иногда Дуань Байюэ хотелось, чтобы все было по-другому, чтобы они могли быть собой, счастливыми и _влюбленными_ , чтобы они могли _сказать_ , что любят. Друг другу. Может, даже всему миру.

Он хотел, чтобы у них былo _время_. Чтобы золотой шелкопряд внутри прекратил забирать его жизнь. Чтобы давление на Чу Юаня, связанное с женитьбой, не увеличивалось с каждым днем.

Но это были лишь пустые мечты, проблески какого-то другого мира, в котором они были бы не Чу Юанем и Дуань Байюэ, а совершенно другими люди.

Он вырвался из потока мыслей, когда Чу Юань зашевелился во сне, повернул голову и продолжил тихо сопеть в плечо Дуань Байюэ. Тот лишь крепче обнял любовь всей своей жизни, прижимаясь целомудренным поцелуем к его макушке.

В конце концов, эти мысли — просто несбыточные мечты, и они всегда останутся ими. Это лишь надежды, которые могут услышать только звезды, когда ночные ветры унесут их в неизвестное далекое пространство.

Но все хорошо, подумал Дуань Байюэ, закрывая глаза, и прижал Чу Юаня ближе к себе, позволяя легкой пелене сна окутать его разум.

У него было это.

Этого было достаточно.


	2. Утренние поцелуи

— Не притворяйся, что спишь, — сказал Чу Юань, не отрываясь от документов, которые просматривал.

_Черт возьми,_ подумал Дуань Байюэ. Он подождал еще несколько секунд и уже собирался перестать надеяться, что его любимый подойдет к нему, когда услышал скребущий звук, с которым ножки стула проехались по деревянному полу, сопровождаемый мягкими шагами. Он решил продолжить притворяться спящим. Дуань Байюэ почувствовал, как рядом с ним прогнулась кровать, и приложил дополнительные усилия, чтобы его дыхание не сбилось. Он сделал небольшое движение за закрытыми веками, чтобы создать впечатление, будто все еще находится в царстве снов. Но это не одурачило Чу Юаня, и, честно говоря, Дуань Байюэ не думал, что тот поверит в его игру.

Князь Синаня почувствовал, как теплое дыхание коснулось раковины его уха, и оно вызвало непроизвольную дрожь в позвоночнике.

— Я что, должен помочь тебе проснуться~? , — голос Чу Юаня был похож на теплый мед, такой же мягкий и сладкий, а дразнящая нотка в голосе его любимого императора почти заставила его губы изогнуться в улыбке.

Чу Юань медленно провел губами по мочке уха своего возлюбленного, оставляя незаметные, нежные поцелуи вдоль линии его челюсти, прежде чем, наконец, коснуться губами мягких, словно лепестки сливы, губ Дуань Байюэ. Ему ничего не стоило быть немного смелее, когда солнце едва успело взойти, его князь все еще «спал», а следы их любви не успели высохнуть на коже.

Чу Юань прервал этот крошечный контакт, который едва ли можно было назвать поцелуем, но для Дуань Байюэ этого было слишком мало и более чем достаточно, чтобы прервать его фальшивый сон. (Он прекрасно осознавал, что попадается в ловушку Чу Юаня. Честно говоря, ему было абсолютно все равно.) Он потянулся за губами, которые совсем недавно касались его, вытянул руку, чтобы притянуть своего любимого ближе, и опрокинул его на кровать, впиваясь в мягкие губы.

Сначала раздался ужасно смущающий стук, с которым столкнулись их зубы, поистине унизительный для них, делающих это уже бесчисленное количество раз. Чу Юань захихикал, и сердце Дуань Байюэ пропустило удар от этого мелодичного звука. Чу Юань мягко обхватил лицо своего любимого ладонями и приблизился к его лицу так, чтобы в этот раз их губы наконец соединились в поцелуе. Губы Чу Юаня были потрескавшимися, но такими сладкими и совершенными, что Дуань Байюе в очередной раз подумал, что сможет с легкостью потеряться и утонуть в любви, наполняющей его с каждым дарованным ему поцелуем. Дуань Байюэ протянул руку к лицу своего любимого, большой палец ласково погладил розовую, покрытую румянцем щеку, наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от кожи под его пальцами. Чу Юань провел языком по нижней губе Дуань Байюэ, прося разрешения углубить поцелуй, и мужчина покорно разомкнул губы. Дуань Байюэ протянул руку и запустил ее в темные волосы любимого, его ловкие руки с наслаждением играли с гладкими прядями, накручивая их на кончики пальцев. Он дернул за них, вырывая из Чу Юаня резкий вздох. Тот лишь игриво ущипнул своего любимого за бок, заставив его выгнуться под ним, и провел языком по его нижней губе. Император взял лицо князя Синаня обеими руками и ласково прикоснулся пальцами к его тонким скулам. Он так хотел, чтобы это продлилось чуть дольше, чтобы он мог просто потеряться в этом моменте, во вкусе Дуань Байюэ и в жаре его прикосновений. Чу Юань вынужден был напомнить себе, почему они должны остановиться сейчас. Почему это не могло продолжаться вечно.

У них была работа, которую обязательно нужно было сделать.

Верно.

С сожалеющим вздохом он начал отстраняться, но все же позволил своему любимому прихватить свою нижнюю губу зубами. Тот на мгновение прикусил ее, прежде чем Чу Юань смог подняться и сесть на краю кровати. Он посмотрел на Дуань Байюэ, на то, как его темно-каштановые волосы разметались по подушке, губы стали влажными и опухшими от утренних поцелуев, а глаза наполнились той нежной и теплой любовью, которую он всегда испытывал, когда смотрел на Чу Юаня.

— Ты уже проснулся? — спросил Чу Юань, поправляя свои волосы. Его голос был спокойным и царственным, как и подобало императору, но прекрасный алый румянец на его щеках выдавал его.

Дуань Байюэ что-то задумчиво промычал и застенчиво улыбнулся. Он протянул руки над головой, изгибаясь в спине, и выдавил низкий хриплый стон. Князь Синаня внутренне улыбнулся тому, как глаза Чу Юаня проследили за его движениями. Как румянец расцвел на его лице с удвоенной силой.

— Не знаю. Думаю, я еще не до конца проснулся. Может поцелуешь меня еще раз, чтобы проверить наверняка?

Чу Юань закатил глаза, фыркнув, и его явно не беспокоил тот факт, что эти действия были абсолютно неприемлемы для его статуса. Он знал, что рядом с Дуань Байюэ не услышит ни осуждений, ни запретов. Его любимый любил и желал его таким, каким он был.

— Не испытывай свою удачу, — сказал Чу Юань, проводя рукой по лбу своего любимого, прежде чем изящно встать. Первые лучи утреннего солнца начали просачиваться через окно, создавая сияющий ореол вокруг лица императора, заставляя его выглядеть еще более неземным, чем он всегда был, и Дуань Байюе в который раз понял, что для этого человека он сделает все, что угодно.

Они смотрели друг на друга еще мгновение, не говоря ни слова, но слышали все, что повисло в пространстве между ними. Чувства, о которых они оба знали и которые разделяли, отражались в их глазах, наполненных бесконечными морями обожания, бесконечными галактиками любви.

Момент разрушился, когда Чу Юань протянул руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос за ухо князя Синаня.

— Теперь вставай.

Прошелестев одеяниями, Чу Юань вернулся к своему столу и документам. Дуань Байюе улыбнулся, смотря на то, как он уходит.

— Как прикажет мой император.


End file.
